Surprise & Secrets
by xBlackRosee
Summary: Chelsey only just got back, but Wade's been playing away, but with who?, and somewhere in the mix there's good news for Chelsey, Wade snaps back into reality...
1. Chelsey's Back

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett.  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter One;**__ Chelsey's back!_

"**KNOCK KNOCK**"

'Umm I wonder who that could be' laughed Wade, opening the door

'TA-DA' Chelsey said

'Oh Babe, so glad you could make it' he replied, hugging her

'Missed you too' giggled Chelsey, hugging him back

'Chels I'm so glad you're here, it's been way to long' Wade replied

'You think' Chelsey asked

'I don't think, I know' Wade replied kissing her lips

'So, how you liking your new home' Chelsey asked him

'It's good, but now, it's even better' Wade said with a smirk

'Oh yeah, how' Chelsey asked

'Well shut the door & I'll show you' Wade winked.


	2. Unknown

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter Two; **__Unknown_

_**Buzz Buzz**_

'Whose that' Chelsey asked Wade

'Oh, just Justin' Wade replied, kissing her on the lips

'Tell him I say hi' Chelsey said

'Will do babe, I'm going to take this outside' he said kissing her on the forehead, leaving the room, and closed the door.

'Okay' Chelsey replied

'_Took you long enough' said the voice on the phone_

'_Yeah, sorry babe, Chelsey's back' Wade replied_

'_Oh right, well umm...' Drew said, before getting cut off by Wade_

'_But that doesn't mean I'm going to dump you' Wade whispered_

'_Good, but will tomorrow still be on since Chelsey's back' Drew asked_

'_Still on' Wade replied_

'_Okay Well, We'll talk laters then, love you' Drew said_

'_Love you too' Wade replied_

'What did he want' Chelsey asked

'Oh nothing' Wade replied 'Look I've know you've only got back in the US, but me and the guys are going out tomorrow' Wade said before getting cut off.

'Yeah sure' Chelsey replied

'You're not mad are you' Wade asked Chelsey

'No, why would I be' She laughed

'Because you've only just got back, and I'm going out with the lads' Wade replied hugging her from behind

'Yeah but you didn't know I was coming back until today, did ya mister' Chelsey replied to Wade

'That's true' Wade replied, 'But I promise I'll make it up to you' he continued.

'Come on' Justin said walking in, on them. 'It's time' Justin smiled

'See you in abit babe' Wade called to Chelsey as he left his locker-room


	3. Its Kelly?

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Tiffany  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter Three; **__Its Kelly?..._

'Hey Chels' Tiffany said when she walked into Wade's locker-room 'Drew told me you were back, glad to see you again' Tiffany added on, hugging her

'Good to see you too' Chelsey replied hugging her back

'You alright' Chelsey asked Tiffany, seeing she was upset

'Yeah' Tiffany replied

'Are you sure, you seem a little sad' Chelsey replied

'Not really' Tiffany replied

'Why what's up' Chelsey asked

'It's Drew' Tiffany replied

'Why, what's he done' Chelsey replied, concerned

'I think he's cheating' Tiffany replied

'Drew, cheat on you? Are you serious' Chelsey replied

Tiffany nodded

'That doesn't sound like Drew, why do you think that' Chelsey asked her

'Ever since this Kelly storyline, he's been going out places, and not coming back for hours, he's became also snappy and not wanting sex so much, like he used to do' Tiffany replied

'So you think he's cheating on you with Kelly' Chelsey asked

Tiffany nodded

'Why would he cheat on your with a whore like Kelly? Unless he wants a nasty disease' Chelsey told Tiffany, making Tiffany laugh 'I'll ask Wade what's going on with Drew, that's if you want me to of course' she added on

'If you would' Tiffany replied.


	4. Found Out?

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter Four; **__Found Out?..._

'I showed him' Wade said walking in the locker-room 'Oh Hi Tiff' Wade said when he saw Tiffany

'Hi Wade' she replied 'I'd better get going, thanks Chels' Tiffany added on

'No problem, anytime' Chelsey replied, as Tiffany got up and left

'You did indeed show him didn't you' Chelsey replied

'I'm going in shower, come with?' Wade asked

'Ummm I dunno' Chelsey said, only to wind him up

'Pleaseeeeee' Wade asked

'Okay, Okay. I will' Chelsey replied

**20 Minutes later**

'Boy have I missed that' Wade said with a smile

'I bet you have' Chelsey replied 'Hey can I ask you something' Chelsey then asked Wade

'Sure' Wade replied

'Is Drew seeing someone behind Tiff's back' she asked him

Wade's heartbeat got faster

'Hell no' he replied 'Why does she think that' he then asked.

'Because Tiffany says that ever since the Kelly storyline, he's been going out places, and not coming back for hours, he's became also snappy and not wanting sex so much, like he used to do' She replied

'Yeah, he's getting the sex of me' Wade thought, 'Oh right, well tell Tiff not to worry, Drew's the only one for her' he replied


	5. Still unknown

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter Five; **__Still unknown..._

**Next Day**

Wade woke up to a text message

'_**Hey hottie, looking 4ward 2 2nyt' D x**_

'Whose that' Chelsey asked Wade

'Oh just Drew, seeing if tonight's still on' Wade replied

'Alrighty' she replied

'_**Looking 4ward 2 2nyt 2! X' W**_

'So what do you want for you breakfast?' Chelsey asked Wade

'The usual' he replied back, 'Hey Chels, how about I take you out, you know before I go out' he asked her when she walked in

'Yeah alright, I need to get something' she replied

'A new dress' Wade replied

'For once, nope' she replied

'Feeling alright' he asked her jokingly

_**Later on that day**_

'How about this' Chelsey asked Wade

'Looks fab, brings out the colour in your eyes' he replied

'_**Only a few more hrs, cant w8 x' W**_

'Are you okay' Wade asked Chelsey

'Yeah I'm okay' she replied 'I think I just need a lie-down' she replied, 'but before I do, I need to go somewhere, so I'll see you in the car' she added on.

'Okay' he said, and left her to do what she need to do, and as soon as Chelsey was out of sight, Wade called Drew.

'_**Oh, Chels is back, call back soon' **_Wade said, when he saw Chelsey wasn't far from the car.


	6. Good news!

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett, Tiffany  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter six; **__Good news?..._

**7 Hours later**

'I'm off' Wade said kissing Chelsey on the forehead

'I know I can smell you from a mile away' giggled Chelsey

'Very funny' Wade laughed

'Have a good night' she said as Wade left

'**It's now or never to find out' **Chelsey thought to herself

**5 Minutes later**

'_**Hey Tiff are you busy? I need to talk' Chels**_

'_**Sure, be there in 10' **_Tiffany replied

**10 Minutes Later**

'Oh Tiff, I'm so glad you're here, Chelsey said, wrapping her arms around her

'What's up' Tiff asked, when they sat down

'I spoke to Wade & Drew's not cheating on you, he says Drew only has eyes for you' Chelsey told Tiff

'OMG thank you' Tiffany said, hugging her

'So how are you & Wade' Tiffany asked

'We're good, but I have a feeling we're going to become closer than usual' Chelsey replied

'How... OH MY GOD, You're pregnant' Tiffany squealed in excitement

Chelsey nodded

'That's FANTASIC news!' Tiffany said, hugging Chelsey.


	7. Getting it on

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett, Tiffany  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter seven; **__Getting it on..._

'So did you out Tiff, off the scent' Drew asked Wade

'I did indeed' Wade replied

'Good Drew' replied

'After you' Wade said to Drew when he opened the hotel door

'Only because you wanna see my ass' Drew replied laughing

'Well it is a cute ass' Wade replied

'Not as cute as yours' Drew replied to Wade, wrapping his arms Wade's neck, once they were in the hotel room, and kissed his lips

'If only the girls could see us' Drew replied laughing

'Oh they would love that' giggled Wade

'They would indeed, so how's Chelsey' Drew asked, 'was she okay about tonight?' Drew then asked

'Yeah, she's okay about it, told her I'd make it up to her though' replied Wade 'Now get in that bed' Wade added on, slapping Drew's butt.


	8. Happiness at long last

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Drew McIntyre, Tiffany  
**Other Characters:**

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter eight; **__Happiness at long last?..._

'Hey Babe' Drew said as he was greeted by Tiffany

'Have fun?' she asked

'I sure did' Drew replied kissing her 'I love you, you know that right? And there's no-one else, right' Drew told Tiffany

'Yeah I know' she replied

'Then' Drew said, making Tiffany turn around, 'Will you do the honour of becoming McIntyre' Drew asked her

'YES' Tiffany beamed

'_**Even though I asked her to marry me, you're still the one for me x D'**_

_**No wait; I can't, he doesn't know' Drew then thought to himself**_

'Hear the news of Wade' she then asked him

'What news' Drew asked Tiffany

'Oh I thought he would have told' Tiffany replied, 'you should hear this from him and not from me' she added on

'Tiff just tell me' he replied

'Chelsey's pregnant' Tiffany said

'WHAT?' Drew said in disbelief

'Chelsey's...'

'I HEARD' Drew replied in anger, and got up

'Where you going' Tiffany asked

'Out I need to clear my head' Drew said and left


	9. Total stunned

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used:** Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre  
**Other Characters:** Chelsey

_**Surprise & Secrets...**__  
__**Chapter nine; **_Total stunned__

'Hey you' Wade said, hugging Chelsey from behind

'Hey I have some news for you' Chelsey replied

'You do, hang on' Wade said, feeling his phone vibrate

'_**Need to see you, ASAP x D' **_

'_**Sure give me 10, usual place' **_Wade texted back to Drew

'Babe I'm going to have to go out for 15'

'Wade I gotta tell you something' Chelsey replied

'Yeah, will have to wait, something's important has came up' He replied, walking out of the door

'Yeah not as important as this' she said to herself'

**15 Minutes later**

'So when were you going to tell me' Drew asked in anger

'Tell you what?' Wade asked in utter confusion

'Chelsey's being pregnant' he replied

'What?' Wade asked, stunned, to hear the news from his best friend

'Don't act dumb' Drew replied

'Drew I'm not, look at me, does it look like I'm acting dumb?' Wade replied


End file.
